Gravity Falls: They're All in Your Head
by MiraculousTalenny
Summary: After being yelled at by her brother, Mabel Pines leaves the Mystery Shack and walks into the woods, determined not to turn back. But what lurks in those woods at night is unknown to the 12-year-old girl. Rated T for reasons.
**A/N: My second Gravity Falls FanFic submitted here. My previous FanFic, Reality is Poisoning, was my first. If you want to request a one-shot, PM me the ship and plot. Recommending a plot line to go with the song is optional, but since I have no problem creating one myself, you don't have to. Anyway, enjoy this one. The ship to this one was going to be Pinecest, but took it out as I didn't want to start it off like that since drama with non-Pinecest shippers get on my nerves. Also, this takes place before Weirdmaggedon.**

 **WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH NEAR THE END.**

 **Ship: none  
GF Characters: Mabel, Dipper, Grunkle Stan  
My Characters: "Mind Creatures"  
# of Deaths: 1**

* * *

Mabel Pines looked around the clearing she found herself in. The full moon shone between the branches of the thick cedar and pine trees. Her sweater was ripped. Weird, creepy noises of the woods surrounded her. She was lost. She left the Mystery Shack. And she was never going back home. She wanted to die.

Voices started playing in her head.

The voice was high, but female. A creepy, but innocent tone to it. Where was it coming from? She did not know, and did not want to know. But curiosity was devouring her whole.

"Hello? Somebody out there?" the 12-year-old called in a creaky voice. She wrapped her arms around her chest. A cold wind blew by, unusual for Gravity Falls. The winds were usually comforting.

"Hello…child."

Mabel's heart raced; her spine sending down rapid shivers.

"Who said that?"

A shadow passed. Mabel jumped as fear flooded into her blood. The mangled shadow, now in front of her, crept towards her.

"Child. Come."

But she didn't, instead, she ran. Screaming her brother's name hopelessly. Tears ran down her cheeks as she swore under her breath that she could see glowing, red eyes in between the trees.

Quickly turning around and hiding behind a tree, she silenced herself. A an evil laugh echoed behind her.

"You're fear brings us happiness. Imagine what your pain would bring!" Figures suddenly emerged from the woods, all with white, glowing eyes. No exact form to any of them. They were kind of just like ghosts, but blacker than the night.

Mabel counted seven of them, circling her. Her heart raced more and she swore, one of them took the shape of her brother. How she longed to be back in his arms, comforting her as she was so immature. But she knew she never would be again.

Mabel cried in sadness as she was trapped in the middle of the black forms. "Your time has come, Mabel Pines." A scream came from her lips as she was engulfed in the darkness of those creatures.

At home, Dipper sat on the edge of his bed anxiously. Waiting for his sister to come back upstairs after she had ran out. He felt horrible for what he had done. Why did I have to yell?

Dipper sighed. "Mabes, please."

A knock on the door came to the young boy.

"Come in."

Hoping it was Mabel, it wasn't. It was Grunkle Stan. A worried glance on his face.

"Where's Mabel?" A turning pain in his stomach quickly took action on the twin. The pain was a mix of guilt, sadness, and anger.

Suddenly, just as Dipper stood up, a horrific scream became audible to the two males through the attics triangular window. The ring to it worsened the pain in Dipper's stomach.

Mabel!

Glancing at Stanley for a few quick seconds, Dipper rushed past the old man.

"Woah, kiddo! Where you goin'?!"

Dipper didn't answer as he ran out the warm Mystery Shack, and into the cold air of the dark, summer night. Upon reaching the woods Dipper started jogging really hard. "Mabel! Where are you?!"

"It's me, Dipper! You're brother! MABEL!"

Dipper knew that if he could hear her, she could hear him.

"MABEL!"

Wake up, child. Mabel stirred as she opened her eyes. She was laid against the tree she had attempted to hide behind. Adjusting herself so that she was sat up, Mabel looked around herself. No one was here. Everything was still dark.

Mabel…

Mabel's eyes widened. The voices were around, but where were they? Looking down at herself, she faintly made out the gush of blood coming from her stomach. How had she not felt that when she woke up? How had she not remembered those damn creatures doing that to her?

You won't feel unless you believe in the pain. You don't remember because you were thinking of Dipper.

Mabel growled weakly underneath her breath, "How do you know Dipper?!"

Child.

We're in your mind. We apart of you now.

Mabel's heart raced again, a slight shock of pain taking a course from her stomach. She was scared to lift up her sweater to see what kind of wound had been emplaced.

Think of the gushing the aftermath of our...portal into you. The voices growled in her mind. Mabel's eyes filled with tears of fear and sadness again.

Come on, Mabel...

Tomorrow is a new day. Mabel groaned in pain as she felt her stomach. She couldn't think of her brother. Whenever she did, he was embraced in thorns. Every Time they were together, having fun fooling around, was gone. Slowly forgetting her brother.

Mabel screamed in her mind at the top of her lungs. What was going on? Did she understand or misunderstand? Was hopeless to find Dipper and help her rid of these mind creatures?

More tears streaked down Mabel's face as she tried to get onto her feet, but she was too weak from the wound to her belly. She hugged her knees to her chest tighter than she would hug a teddy bear or Waddles, hiding the blood from her sight.

Happiness, child. Forever will it last if you believe.

"Go away!" Mabel choked on her own tears as she buried her head into her knees.

Foolish, Mabel. We're here forever, together.

Mabel cried more. Her crying muted the sounds of rustling in the bushes. More of the black figures were circling the young girl.

Look. Mabel, even though she didn't want to, looked up. Her fear worsened as she saw herself surrounded by more mind creatures, as she referred to them. There are more of us.

Mabel cried out for help as they moved towards her, catching the attention of someone else nearby. The shadows laughed evilly as they slowly floated towards Mabel's stomach, known to them as their portal to her mind.

Mabel rolled onto the side, screaming out more. Two of the shadows raced towards her and hurriedly held her down onto the ground, twisting her back onto her back so that they were able to enter the portal. "Keep calm!" one of them screamed at her.

Mabel, you're going to be okay. The voice inside her mind whispered in a comforting tone.

Mabel looked at her stomach, nauseousness taking over her again like it did before when she was first attacked by these monsters.

Her memories with Dipper were slowly rotting away. She was forgetting them as they rotted away. She couldn't bare to scream, as she was still misunderstanding everything that was happening. She didn't want to search for a better way out of this, knowing that it was practically useless and that she this was her true ending.

The young twin had a smile of insanity on her lips as she passed out for the last time. She didn't hug anything. Strangely, she felt happiness soar through her body as he eyes shut. She knew she would always be conjoined with these creatures.

Mabel's body temperature went from warm to cold. Her blood stopped flowing and her muscles in her body relaxed eternally. A white mist floated over her, before disappearing. Shortly after, the mind creatures flew out from their portal and disappearing into the sun's morning light.

And that was when her brother finally arrived at the scene in front of him.

"Mabel!"

Dipper ran towards his twin sister, tears running down his cheeks. He had finally found her. Finally! Searching all night for her put him through so much pain and sadness, he felt like he just wanted to give up there. But he didn't. He had faith in Mabel.

But the stream of happiness was short-lived, as he couldn't find a pulse on his twin.

"M-Mabel?"

Then, that was when he noticed the blood stains on her sweater. Lifting her sweater up slightly, he quickly dropped it back down as the insides of her tiny body were burned into his eyes permanently.


End file.
